Plutôt deux fois qu'une
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Peu importe comment les gens les regardent, il y a trop de personnes qui se haïssent. Alors tant pis pour les autres, eux, ils ont décidé de s'aimer un peu pour voir. Plutôt deux fois qu'une d'ailleurs. [Recueil pour la YaoiYuri Week, parfois label SPPS] Jour 4: "Interdit" Lisanna & Lucy.
1. Premier (JetDroy)

Salut tout le monde !

C'est ma première participation à une Week, alors j'espère que je réponds bien à toutes les exigences posées, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Pour le thème du jour, ''Premier'', j'ai choisi un couple relativement inconnu : Jet/Droy. En fait, je ne suis pas du tout une fan de ce couple à l'origine et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas du tout comment j'en suis venu à écrire sur eux, mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce texte, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Tous les couples ne seront pas aussi originaux que celui-ci, par contre, je posterai des choses sans doute un peu plus classiques par la suite. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lors de leurs retrouvailles avec Levy, Jet et Droy avaient pleuré sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Au bout de sept ans d'absence, voir à nouveau son visage souriant bouleversa les deux garçons, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Cela ne fit que rire encore plus la petite fée qui les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, murmurant avec tendresse. ''La Shadow Gear est de retour.'' Eux n'avaient rien répondu, se contentant de sourire face à la désarmante gentillesse de Levy.

Mais à peine de retour à la guilde, et malgré toutes les attentions charmantes de la mage runique à leur égard, ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver la complicité d'antan. Levy avait beau tenter de faire comme si de rien n'était, Jet et Droy avaient parfaitement remarqué qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec le dragon slayer d'acier plutôt qu'avec eux, et ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux-là durant l'épreuve de S-class. Aussi restaient-ils souvent tous les deux dans leur coin, jetant un regard noir à Gajil qui osait parler à _leur_ Levy, sans savoir que les autres membres, qui mettaient ça sur le compte de la jalousie, riaient gentiment dans le dos des intéressés.

Ce que les autres mages ignoraient cependant, c'est que ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie au sens où ils l'entendaient qui motivait les actes des deux garçons. Non, Jet et Droy, malgré leur attachement pour la bleutée, avaient rapidement compris que c'était inutile de lutter contre les sentiments réciproques qui unissaient Levy à Gajil. Les regards furieux qu'ils destinaient au dragon sonnaient plutôt comme des avertissements, le mettant au défi d'oser faire du mal à _leur_ Levy.

Et c'était sans doute la pensée qui leur causait le plus de peine. Parce que malgré leurs promesses renouvelées d'être une équipe pour toujours, et leur amitié indéfectible, Levy n'était désormais plus _leur _Levy, la jeune fille mignonne et intelligente qu'ils avaient abordés, il y a des années de cela, pour lui demander d'être la fille de leur équipe. Levy avait changé, finalement. Elle s'était épanouie, ravissante dans sa robe orangée, débordante de gentillesse et de force, et son regard joyeux illuminait toujours les jours de ses deux comparses. Mais ses regards ne leur étaient plus destinés, et les sept ans de vide, s'ils ne leur avaient pas pris Levy, avaient eu raison de leur équipe.

Ils restaient amis, mais ce n'était qu'un constat moindre et au goût bien trop amer. Alors quitte à sentir l'amertume envahir leur bouche, Jet et Droy se retrouvaient parfois tous les deux le soir, buvant plus que de raison pour ne plus sentir que la brûlure de l'alcool qui coulait dans leur gorge. Une fois ivres, leur langue se déliait et ils discutaient, nostalgiques, des années de la Shadow Gear.

Durant une de ces nuits et contrairement à leurs habitudes, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils étaient tous les deux bien éméchés, assis l'un contre l'autre dans le salon de l'appartement de Jet et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de briser le silence. Au fond, ils savaient bien que même sans parler, ils étaient parfaitement aptes à se comprendre. Les sept ans de vide les avaient, envers contre tout, rapprochés, et leur rivalité amoureuse mise au placard, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Hey, Jet, dit alors soudainement Droy en tournant la tête vers son ami.

-Hm ?

-En fait, Levy, c'était notre premier amour à tous les deux.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, railla gentiment Jet en donnant un coup de coude au mage des plantes. Ouais, notre _premier amour,_ hein ?

-Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Moi non plus. »

L'embryon de dialogue avorta, laissant les deux garçons de la Shadow Gear perdus dans leurs pensées. Jet soupira et tenta de se mettre debout, avant de se laisser retomber au sol. La tête lui tourna ; il avait dû boire trop d'alcool. Il laissa son regard dériver sur Droy, dont la tête qui dodelinait prouvait qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Jet réussit finalement à se mettre debout, et tangua jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre sa couverture. Il la ramena au salon, zigzagant entre les bouteilles laissées ça et là et eut un faible sourire en voyant que Droy semblait endormi. Il étendit la couverture sur son ami avant de se réinstaller contre lui. Tant pis s'ils passaient la nuit comme ça sur le sol, adossés au canapé. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait suffisamment de force pour déplacer Droy endormi. Jet entendit alors Droy murmure quelque chose, si bas qu'il crut rêver :

« Merci...

-Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu confus.

-D'être toujours là. »

Le silence reprit sa place, et Jet abasourdi se demanda si Droy était vraiment bourré à ce point-là pour sortir des âneries pareilles. Pourtant, il enfouit ces quelques mots au fond de lui, touché. Finalement, Droy avait été son premier et seul véritable ami. Il comptait autant que Levy, voire plus.

Le lendemain, lorsque les deux garçons se réveillèrent, Jet fut gêné par leur proximité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ainsi l'un contre l'autre mais soudain, cette habitude lui sembla étrange de la part de deux amis. Droy n'avait rien remarqué et aida Jet à se relever, lui tendant une main amicale que le mage saisit avec appréhension. Ils jetèrent ensemble toutes les bouteilles éparses qui traînaient dans l'appartement de Jet, alors que Droy s'étonnait une fois de plus face à la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgités :

« On devrait arrêter, tu penses pas ?

-Arrêter quoi, lui répondit un Jet aux traits tirés et nauséeux, conséquence de leur beuverie.

-Boire comme ça. Ça sert à rien. Et... Levy serait pas fière de nous, si elle nous voyait dans cet état.

-Levy en a rien à faire de nous, Droy » rétorqua Jet, pince-sans-rire. Il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin en voyant l'air catastrophé de son coéquipier, et voulut réparer sa gaffe magistrale. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais...

-Mais tu le penses quand même, c'est ça ? »

Jet ne répondit rien face à l'accusation acerbe de Droy. Il se sentait atrocement mal pour avoir dit du mal de leur meilleure amie, mais ne pouvait pas nier qu'il pensait en partie ce qu'il avait dit. Levy ne tenait plus à eux de la même manière.

« Levy a changé, c'est tout. Elle nous aime toujours, et on restera ses amis, mais... t'as bien remarqué que c'était plus pareil quand même.

-C'est pas vrai, geignit Droy en secouant la tête.

-Arrête de te voiler la face, Droy ! Finit par crier Jet, faisant sursauter le mage des plantes. Bien sûr que c'est plus pareil depuis que Gajil est là ! Tu as bien remarqué les regards qu'il lui lance, à Levy !

-Mais... Levy c'est...

-Levy c'est Levy. C'est notre meilleure amie, la fille de la Shadow Gear, et notre premier amour. Il y a aucune raison que ça change. Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'avais pas les idées très claires. Bien sûr que Levy tient à nous... Mais sans doute plus tout à fait de la même manière. »

Il y eut un temps, durant lequel Jet n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder les larmes qui dévalaient les joues rondes de Droy. Face au regard désemparé de son partenaire, il se sentait démuni. Il ne savait pas réconforter les gens, lui.

« Tu sais Droy, c'est pas plus mal comme ça. En fin de compte, c'est peut-être à nous de changer, tu crois pas ? Et puis... Tu penses pas que ça a déjà changé ? Il y a quelques mois, on avait arrêté d'y croire, au retour de Levy. »

Droy acquiesça lentement, frottant ses yeux pour effacer les dernières larmes qui perlaient.

« Faut que tu saches Droy, continua Jet en esquissant un faible sourire, si j'ai tenu aussi longtemps sans Levy, c'est parce qu'il me restait la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. »

Le mage des plantes écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, et balbutia, l'air interdit :

« Mais... C'est pas Levy, la personne qui compte le plus pour toi ?

-Si... Mais ex æquo avec toi, faut croire.

-Je suis plus sûr de suivre là, Jet.

-Tu as été le premier à m'adresser la parole quand je suis arrivé la guilde Droy. Et ça, ça compte plus que n'importe quoi. Levy, c'est énormément de choses pour toi et pour moi, mais toi, tu as été mon premier ami. »

Droy ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de se remettre à pleurer. Parce que Jet avait raison, au fond. Levy, c'était beaucoup de choses. Mais Droy se rendit soudain compte que si c'était Jet et non pas Levy qui avait disparu pendant sept ans, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté. Celui qui l'avait accompagné depuis tout petit, riant avec lui des mêmes choses, c'était Jet. Jet qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même quand Levy était apparue dans leur vie, marquant le début de leur rivalité amoureuse. Jet qui l'avait toujours soutenu, même quand Droy, ivre de douleur à la disparition de leur amie, s'était mis à manger pour oublier sa déprime, alors que lui-même souffrait sans aucun doute autant.

Alors quand Jet l'embrassa deux jours plus tard -et ils étaient pourtant tous les deux parfaitement sobres- Droy ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, pour commenter, c'est juste en dessous !

Rendez-vous demain pour un nouveau texte, yuri cette fois !


	2. Parfum (CosmosKamika)

Salut tout le monde ! :D

Voici le deuxième thème de cette Week "Parfum" Pour ce thème, j'ai choisi un couple sorti tout droit de mon imagination tordue : Cosmos et Kamika. Ce sont les deux filles membres de l'ordre des exécuteurs, elles apparaissent dans cinq ou six chapitres seulement. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira !

Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier vivement **MitsukiDevil**, **Bymeha et Lucifer-L** pour leurs commentaires adorables !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dis, Kamika, c'est quoi ta fleur préférée ? »

Kamika regarda Cosmos d'un air blasé. La fille aux cheveux roses était assise en face d'elle, et gigotait comme si la banquette de train sur laquelle elle était assise était recouverte de fourmis. Elles étaient toutes les deux en mission pour le roi de Fiore et la requête ne demandant que d'arrêter une bande de faussaires peu malins, les autres membres des exécuteurs n'étaient pas venus avec elles. ''On dirait une mission en amoureuses'' avait malicieusement gloussé Cosmos, au plus grand désespoir de sa comparse.

« Kamikaaaaa, répoooooonds... »

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et colla sa tête contre la vitre. Malheureusement pour elle, le trajet devait durer plusieurs heures et pas moyen d'échapper au babillage sans fin de Cosmos, puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules dans un compartiment. Soupirant, elle finit par gratifier sa coéquipière d'un regard noir :

« Cosmos, s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu arrêter ? Je commence à avoir mal à la tête. »

Cosmos la regarda, des larmes brillant au fond des yeux. L'humeur de la mage des fleurs avait tendance à être très fantasque, et Kamika eut soudain peur d'avoir déclenché une catastrophe. Gênée, la brune inspira profondément. Elle allait regretter ce qu'elle allait faire :

« Désolée, j'ai rien dit... Je t'écoute. »

Aussitôt, Cosmos sembla retrouver toute sa forme et sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Kamika. Non, se coller à Kamika en fait.

« Sale manipulatrice, souffla doucement la brune, devinant sans peine que maintenant qu'elle avait cédé, la mage aux fleurs allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

-T'as beau dire ça, tu t'ennuierais sans moi..., rit Cosmos en passant une main sur le visage de Kamika.

Celle-ci ne nia pas, et s'abandonna enfin au doux bavardage de Cosmos, dont une des mains se perdait dans ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle avait pour une fois laissés détachés. Leur soudaine proximité laissait transparaître une habitude depuis longtemps acquise. Au sein de l'ordre des exécuteurs, leur relation était plus ou moins officielle, mais personne n'avait jamais fait de remarque. Trop dangereux, surtout vu le caractère lunatique de Cosmos.

Kamika, elle, n'en avait rien à faire. Que quelqu'un vienne leur faire une remarque tiens ! Il serait bien accueilli... par cinq assassins surentraînés. Et vu que le roi se cosplayait en citrouille, Kamika se disait qu'elles avaient bien le droit à un peu de liberté elles aussi.

« Hey, t'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, Kami'. C'est quoi ta fleur préférée ?

-J'en sais rien, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oh, t'es pas drôle. On a encore plus de deux heures de train, tu veux pas jouer le jeu un peu ?

-Cosmos, je ne peux pas te répondre puisque je n'en sais strictement rien !

-Depuis tout le temps que tu me fréquentes, c'est pas sympa de dire ça... Tu devrais bien être capable d'en choisir une, non ma jolie ? »

Cosmos rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Kamika et celle-ci frémit. Le ton que venait d'employer sa petite amie ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Cosmos ne jurait que par les choses mignonnes et adorables, et il fallait s'attendre au pire quand elle commençait à prononcer ces mots. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, rien ne se produisit, et quand elle voulut sceller ses lèvres à celles de la rose, cette dernière se déroba en ricanant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronda Kamika, un peu énervée contre elle-même de ne pas avoir vu venir la farce de sa coéquipière.

-Je m'amuse, ma mignonne Kami', rit Cosmos en rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses jambes battant follement l'air. Si tu veux un baiser, alors fais-moi une fleur en origami ! N'importe laquelle, crut-elle bon de préciser face à l'air perplexe de Kamika.

-Tu es en train de me faire chanter ? Grogna Kamika en faisant cependant apparaître des papiers.

-Je pimente le jeu, ma jolie jolie fleur... »

La brune marmonna une insulte en réponse à l'appellation possessive dont Cosmos l'avait affublée mais entama son origami, faisant tournoyer les feuilles de papier devant les yeux émerveillés de Cosmos, qui ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle, qui rentrait dans sa liste de choses les plus _adorables_. Au bout de quelques instants, Kamika sourit, et tendit à Cosmos non pas une, mais des dizaines de fleurs de papiers liées entre elles par un fil rouge. La mage des fleurs, ravie, sourit avec malice face au présent :

« Des roses rouges, hein ? »

Kamika sourit à son tour, victorieuse. Si Cosmos voulait jouer à ce point-là, et bien, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

« Dois-je considérer ceci comme une réponse à ma question ? Continua Cosmos, qui avait déposé les fleurs sur la banquette d'en face pour pouvoir être plus libre de ses mouvements.

-Comme tu veux, murmura sa partenaire tout contre le visage de la rose.

-Adjugé vendu, dans ce cas, déclara sérieusement Cosmos en joignant enfin ses lèvres à celles de Kamika. »

Cette dernière n'aurait voulu se l'avouer pour rien au monde, mais elle adorait quand Cosmos était comme ça. Elle répondit au baiser avec ferveur, passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie, quand un parfum agréable vint chatouiller ses narines. Intriguée, Kamika brisa leur union et vit alors des volutes colorées émaner de Cosmos.

« J'ignorais que tu pouvais faire ça avec ta magie... Elle est pas d'abord destinée à tuer ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Faut bien tuer le temps quand on s'ennuie, non ? Sourit Cosmos en caressant tendrement la joue de Kamika. J'ai appris à manier les fleurs, alors ça n'a rien de difficile pour moi de recréer leur parfum.

-C'est lequel celui-ci ? »

Le regard de Cosmos dériva sur les fleurs en papier posées sur l'autre banquette.

« A ton avis ?

-Oh.

-Comme tu dis, rit la fille aux cheveux roses devant la soudaine éloquence de sa camarade. Et celui-ci, à ton avis ? »

Une douce effluve parvint jusqu'à Kamika qui ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum riche et voluptueux.

-Hum... Jasmin ?

-Bingo ! Tu vois, quant tu veux ! S'écria joyeusement Cosmos en laissant soudainement dériver ses mains dériver sur le visage de Kamika, jusqu'à aller taquiner sa nuque et ses clavicules. Kamika avait l'impression que la température du compartiment allait encore augmenter de plusieurs degrés si on laissait Cosmos faire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je te donne un indice pour la prochaine fleur... »

Cosmos effleura les lèvres de Kamika, qui vint cueillir la nouvelle fragrance directement sur celles rosées de sa partenaire.

-Je trouve pas...

La rose soupira en secouant la tête, avant de déclarer, joueuse :

-Un indice alors... C'est une fleur... blanche, mais il en existe différents coloris...

-Camélia ?

-Perdu ma jolie~

-Je sais pas, gémit Kamika en sentant les mains de Cosmos s'égarer un peu plus bas. Orchidée ?

-Bonne réponse ! Mais pour l'instant, il est blanc. Ça signifie ?

-L'amour, je crois, soupira Kamika en fermant les yeux.

-Sois plus précise.

-L'amour... L'amour...

-L'amour idéalisé, aida Cosmos. Mais maintenant, supposons que l'orchidée devienne... Jaune ? »

Kamika frémit. Cosmos caressait ses jambes avec sensualité, un grand sourire ornant son beau visage pendant que sa magie embaumait la pièce. Les différents parfums se mélangeaient pour former à chaque fois une odeur plus riche, plus forte et Kamika crut perdre la tête.

« Elle pourrait même devenir rouge, tu ne penses pas, ma jolie petite fleur ?

-Cosmos... Pas ici... »

La mage des fleurs rit de manière enfantine.

« Comme tu voudras ! »

Elle retira ses mains de Kamika, et en profita pour lui voler un dernier baiser. La brune, les joues rougies, souriait elle aussi.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma fleur préférée, lança-t-telle, taquine.

-Ah oui ? Alors ? Fit Cosmos, intéressée.

-Toi. »

Oh. Cosmos ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-ci. Chose rare, elle rougit un peu et ne répondit rien. Kamika semblait ravie d'avoir eu le dernier mot et s'était remise à faire des origamis, comme si de rien n'était. La rose entreprit de bouder, laissant son regard dériver sur les jolies jambes de Kamika, qu'elle avait croisées. Vraiment, il lui tardait de pouvoir profiter un peu plus du joli et _adorable _corps de sa coéquipière. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas de lui laisser le dernier mot, et une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux noirs. Les divers parfums emplissaient toujours la pièce, et elle décida d'en ajouter un ultime, plutôt _improbable. _

« Hum ? Heu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Cosmos ? Cosmos !

-_Stapelia gigantea _ma chère, ricana Cosmos. C'est une plante fabuleuse, vraiment, et _unique_ en son genre. Pour attirer les pollinisateurs, ses fleurs produisent une odeur... de chair en décomposition ! »

Le visage d'habitude si délicat de Kamika prit une teinte verte, et elle se rua sur la fenêtre pour pouvoir respirer un air non vicié par l'arôme... particulier de la fleur. Cosmos, elle, avait utilisé sa magie de manière à ce que l'odeur ne l'atteigne pas, et battait des mains en riant.

« Cosmos... Tu me le paieras..., geignit Kamika entre deux haut-le-cœur -c'est que cette odeur était tenace en plus ! »

Pour toute réponse, Cosmos se mit à rire encore plus fort.

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, même si j'ai forcément été obligée d'extrapoler car on ne connaît rien de leur caractère. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et rendez-vous demain pour le prochain thème, qui sera encore un yuri !


	3. Passion (MinervaErza)

Ohayo !

Voici le troisième thème : "Passion". Je ne publie pas à l'heure que j'avais initialement prévue car en fait, le texte que je devais poster ne me plaisait pas, donc je l'ai intégralement réécrit... ^^ Aujourd'hui, c'et un Minerva/Erza !

Et je préfère prévenir avant : ce texte contient des **spoilers sur les scans récents **donc ne le lisez pas si vous n'en n'êtes pas au dernier chapitre sorti !

J'en profite pour remercier **Lucifer-L** pour sa gentille review sur le précédent thème !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour certains, le rouge est la couleur de la passion. Il n'évoquait que le sang à Minerva.

Elle n'avait pas de place dans sa vie pour de telles significations saugrenues, de toute façon. Le rouge était le rouge, et la passion était un mot abstrait qui liait un couple dans les livres à l'eau de rose. Son seul but était acquérir le Pouvoir, la Puissance qui ferait dire d'elle qu'elle était forte et imbattable.

Elle était Minerva, et conformément aux souhaits de son père, ce nom se devait d'inspirer terreur et respect aux gens. Elle marchait sur un chemin pavé de cadavres et d'abandons, mais elle se distinguait ainsi de la masse grouillante des humains sans magie qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Elle devait sans cesse s'élever, gagner en force et en superbe, acquérir de nouvelles connaissances et de nouvelles techniques.

Pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons. Même sombrer dans les ténèbres, renoncer à son humanité pour devenir un démon ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle devait marquer son passage de tous les moyens possibles, faire en sorte que son nom ne soit pas oublié à sa mort, et vaincre ses ennemis sans faillir. Elle devait chérir ses pouvoirs, écarter ses adversaires et ne jamais oublier comment elle en était arrivée là..

Son père avait tout fait pour lui inculquer la puissance, mais elle n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Parfois, en cruel rappel de cette époque misérable, le lacrima implanté dans sa poitrine la lançait terriblement, désormais rejoint par l'orbite vide sacrifié par les démons sous le bandeau qu'elle portait à l'œil droit. Ses gants cachait les stigmates démoniaques dont elle avait hérités, mais à chaque fois qu'elle les enlevait, elle se pensait monstre. A peine utilisait-elle ses pouvoirs que des cornes -souvenirs empoisonnés d'une époque qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à regretter- lui poussait, et son reflet dans le miroir n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Méritait-elle vraiment d'être sauvée ? Cette question la hantait alors qu'elle contemplait les membres de Sabertooth, où elle était revenue, qui riaient tous ensemble. Alors elle fermait les yeux, pour ne plus être hantée par la couleur écarlate qu'elle voyait toujours en rêve s'étendre sur ses mains et ses ongles devenus griffes. Elle avait échoué. Elle était faible, et son retour à Sabertooth ne faisait que confirmer son incapacité à rester totalement seule.

_Je sais que quelqu'un attend ton retour_.

Les mots d'Erza lui revenaient souvent en tête. A l'époque, ils lui avaient redonné espoir, et maintenant, elle se surprenait à attendre la venue d'une personne pour elle. Parfois, un pressentiment l'assaillait, et elle tournait la tête, cherchant du regard qui avait bien pu lui faire cet effet-là. Mais jamais personne n'était là pour elle.

Cette situation l'énervait, et elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi émotive. Accepter sa relative faiblesse était une chose, mais prendre au sérieux des mots qui ne lui étaient finalement peut-être pas destinés en était une autre. A cause de ça, et aussi car Erza était beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'était pas, Minerva détestait la mage à l'armure. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais demandé à être sauvée.

Mais les jours passèrent, et Minerva gardait l'implacable espoir gravé en elle, ainsi que les mots d'Erza qui résonnaient à son oreille. D'apparence, rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours Minerva, la femme forte, cruelle et distante dont le seul regard inspirait des frissons. Mais parfois, en voyant Sting rigoler avec elle comme si de rien n'était ou Frosch s'approcher d'elle pour lui donner un gâteau, elle se demandait quand elle avait pu autant changé pour ne plus leur inspirer crainte et terreur.

Finalement, peut-être n'était-ce que le déroulement naturel des choses, avait-elle finit par admettre un jour pluvieux, où elle était assise, désœuvrée, à une des tables de la salle commune de Sabertooth. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle se laisse tout simplement faire, et ainsi, le sang écarlate ne hanterait plus ses rêves.

« Minerva ? »

La mage se tourna brusquement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise. Elle connaissait cette voix ! C'était celle de...

« Erza... »

La rousse acquiesça, et s'assit à côté de Minerva comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Minerva, interloquée.

-Je faisais une mission dans le coin, expliqua Erza en souriant. Je suis contente de voir que tu es revenue à Sabertooth. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Minerva baissa la tête, les mains crispées sur le bois de la table. Elle ne voulait pas de ces paroles réconfortantes. Pourquoi Erza se sentait-elle obligée de veiller ainsi sur elle ?!

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir.

-Je sais, dit simplement Erza. J'avais juste envie de savoir comment tu te portais. »

La brune lui lança un regard énervé. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de discours amical et mièvre.

« Et bien ça ne veut pas dire que moi, j'avais envie de te voir. »

Elle partit sans plus de cérémonie, plantant la mage à l'armure au milieu d'une guilde qui n'était même pas la sienne.

Pourtant, le soir, alors qu'Erza attendait à la gare pour reprendre le train qui devait la ramener à Fairy Tail, Minerva sortit de nulle part.

« Tu m'énerves vraiment, tu sais, avec tes discours d'amitié à deux balles et ton sourire de merde. »

Erza ne répondit rien, haussant à peine les épaules avant de sentir les lèvres de Minerva contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Le contact fut bref, mais suffisant pour que les lèvres d'Erza gardent une trace du rouge à lèvres pourpre de Minerva, qui partit d'ailleurs sans plus d'explications, laissant une Erza abasourdie sur le quai quasi désert de la gare.

Oui, vraiment, Minerva détestait Erza. Un peu, beaucoup, _passionnément_ même. Mais au moins, elle avait une réponse. Pour certains, le rouge était la couleur de la passion. Pour Minerva, ç'avait été celle du sang.

Mais plus que ces deux significations là, Minerva avait trouvé la sienne. Parce que le rouge, c'était surtout la couleur des cheveux d'Erza.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu ! Je reviens demain avec... Ben, encore un yuri, en fait (c'est bien le yuri, y'en a pas assez sur le fandom! o) Mais pas de panique, j'ai des textes yaoi en réserve !

Pensez à laisser une review, et rendez-vous demain~


	4. Interdit (LisannaLucy)

Salut à tous !

Voici, un peu tard certes, le thème du jour : "Interdit". Pour ce thème, j'ai opté pour un couple que je juge adorable : Lucy & Lisanna !

Merci aux personnes qui ont commenté mes précédents textes, je répondrais aux reviews demain car je suis lynchée et je vais dormir dès que j'ai fini de poster ce texte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout avait commencé peu après le retour de Lisanna. Natsu et Happy s'étaient un jour approchés d'elle, l'air grave, et lui avaient dit, très sérieux :

« Lis' il faut que tu apprennes quelque chose. »

La blanche avait cligné des yeux puis sourit, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant leur mine si sérieuse. Ses deux amis rougirent un peu quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle se moquait gentiment d'eux mais finirent par lui dire de quoi il en retournait :

« On va t'apprendre à entrer clandestinement chez Lucy ! »

Le rire de Lisanna s'était tout de suite arrêté, et elle les avait regardés, interloquée.

« Je croyais pourtant qu'elle vous avait interdit de le faire ?

-ça veut pas dire qu'on le fait pas, avait alors renchérit Happy d'un ton équivoque. »

Alors, parce qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, et qu'elle était curieuse de voir l'appartement de Lucy de ses propres yeux, Lisanna avait accepté.

D'ailleurs, c'était beaucoup plus simple d'entrer chez la constellastionniste que ce qu'elle pensait. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, mais arrangé avec goût et chaleureux. Pas étonnant que Natsu et Happy aiment venir là, pensait-elle, surtout que l'état de la maison des deux amis était plutôt... catastrophique.

Lisanna était contente d'avoir pu satisfaire sa curiosité grâce à l'aide de Natsu et Happy, et aussi, elle devait bien l'avouer, l'idée de transgresser les interdits l'avait toujours émoustillée. L'adrénaline était une chose qu'elle avait appris à apprécier à Edolas, où elle avait toujours été obligée de fuir et de se cacher sans cesse. Alors elle ressentait avec encore plus de plaisir les émotions fortes qui l'assaillaient quand elle accomplissait quelque chose de prohibé.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle revint plusieurs fois dans l'appartement de Lucy sans Natsu et Happy et à des heures où elle savait que la blonde n'était pas là. Elle évoluait à l'intérieur de l'appartement la main serrée sur la poitrine pour cacher les battements -bien trop rapides- de son cœur gonflé de frissons. Elle s'asseyait sur une chaise, écoutait en silence l'aiguille de l'horloge qui égrenait les minutes, et surtout, surtout, se perdait dans la contemplation des panneaux recouverts de photos. Lucy n'avait oublié personne. Pas un des mages de la guilde n'était mis de côté, et quand elle s'était risquée à détacher délicatement une des photos, elle vit quelques mots écrits en dessous. La blanche, intriguée, renouvela l'expérience plusieurs fois, jusqu'à finalement s'attarder sur chaque photo.

Les petits messages étaient tous différents et personnalisés selon le caractère du membre de la guilde à qui il était destiné. Lisanna sourit en voyant l'écriture soignée de la blonde au dos de la photo qui représentait Mirajane : '_'Mirajane est vraiment très gentille, je comprends pourquoi elle est l'idole de fairy Tail ! J'aime sa capacité à toujours sourire, malgré ce qu'elle a vécu. Apparemment, elle avait une petite sœur en plus de son frère Elfman, mais elle est morte. Natsu était proche d'elle, mais il refuse de m'en parler. J'aurais aimé la connaître, moi aussi.''_

Cela fit plaisir à Lisanna. Malgré leur méconnaissance de l'autre, Lucy paraissait toujours encline à discuter avec elle et elle était touchée à l'idée que la blonde ait pu éprouver de la peine pour ce que sa sœur et son frère avaient vécu. Une seule chose l'interpellait cependant : au dos de la photo qui la représentait, Lucy n'avait rien écrit. Sans doute son retour était trop récent pour que la blonde ait eu le temps de noter quelque chose, mais Lisanna voulait savoir ce que la mage aux clés pensait d'elle.

Dès lors, ses visites devinrent quasi quotidiennes. Elle avait toujours la crainte que Lucy rentre chez elle alors qu'elle-même y était encore ancrée en elle mais cette peur inspirait au contraire encore plus de courage à Lisanna, qui se plaisait décidément beaucoup dans l'espace personnel de Lucy.

Elle pouvait fermer les yeux et marcher sans buter jamais, maintenant. Elle savait la position de chaque objet qui meublait l'appartement de Lucy, et avait bien évidemment trouvé le roman que cette dernière tentait de dissimuler aux yeux de Natsu, Grey et Erza, qui semblaient toujours deviner sans peine chaque nouvelle cachette.

Mais elle avait beau venir souvent, encore et encore, rien n'était écrit au dos de sa photo. Ce constat laissait un goût amer à Lisanna, qui se sentait intruse sur ce panneau qui regroupait tant de visages chéris par la blonde. Il y avait quelque chose de désagréable pour elle de venir tous les jours sans y être invitée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; l'adrénaline, et surtout l'envie de découvrir ce que Lucy pouvait bien penser d'elle, la poussait à chaque fois à revenir, même si ce n'était pour rester que quelques minutes.

Et un jour, alors qu'elle était restée perdue dans ses pensées à fixer le panneau de photos accroché au mur, elle entendit soudain le bruit d'une clé qu'on tournait dans une porte. Elle se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver face à une Lucy étonnée :

« Lisanna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Comment dire..., déglutit Lisanna, soudain gênée et furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir autant pénétré l'intimité de Lucy. Natsu et Happy m'ont montré comment rentrer chez toi et...

-Quoi ? Oh non, me dis pas qu'ils ont recommencé... Ils veulent que toute la ville sache comment pénétrer dans mon appartement ? Vraiment... »

Lucy soupira et s'assit sur son lit, posant son sac à ses pieds. Lisanna, surprise mais un peu plus confiante, était rassurée de voir que la blonde ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« Je suis désolée Lucy... Je ne voulais pas te déranger. T'inquiètes, je le ferais plus, expliqua Lisanna en souriant tristement.

-Attends, ne te méprends pas ! Je.. ça ne me dérange pas tellement que tu sois là -je commence à avoir l'habitude de souvent trouver quelqu'un en rentrant chez moi de toute façon- j'ai juste été surprise. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux... Mais préviens moi avant, finit Lucy en esquissant à son tour un sourire.

-Merci Lucy, répondit Lisanna. Je... Je vais y aller. »

La blonde hocha la tête, et Lisanna sortit de l'appartement, pour la première fois par la porte. Une fois dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir suite à sa sortie lâche et qui correspondait pas du tout à l'audace qu'elle avait eu pour rentrer chez Lucy. Pourtant, elle se sentait soulagée et avait un poids en moins sur son cœur. Lucy était vraiment gentille et compréhensive.

Et malgré les paroles de la blonde, celle-ci se retrouvait souvent devant une Lisanna déambulant chez elle sans son accord en rentrant. Lisanna s'excusait toujours au début, puis tentait de fuir comme elle pouvait, mais Lucy finit par lui dire de rester plus longtemps, pour qu'elles puissent discuter. Alors un étrange rituel s'installa. De temps à autre, en rentrant chez elle, Lucy trouvait Lisanna tranquillement assise sur son lit comme si elle était dans sa propre chambre, et la blanche la gratifiait d'un grand sourire, avant de s'excuser pour être (encore) une fois entrée sans y être invitée. Lucy s'asseyait alors à côté d'elle, et elles parlaient des heures durant, se découvrant des passions communes.

Un jour, Lucy proposa même à Lisanna un double de sa clé, pour que la blanche puisse entrer plus facilement, et quand elle voulait. Lisanna déclina, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, et déclara qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, l'interdit était plus attirant ainsi.

* * *

Hum... Je sais qu'ici, le yuri est très, très peu prononcé, et on peut presque le lire comme un récit d'amitié. Mais j'espère que ce thème vous aura plu et je vous dis à demain pour un yaoi (enfin, n'est-ce pas? ;) ) !


End file.
